cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Lou Diamond Phillips
Lou Diamond Phillips (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Time Bomb'' (1984) [Terrorist]: Killed in a car crash when Billy Dee Williams shoots at Lou's car, causing it to flip over. *''La Bamba (1987)'' [Ritchie Valens]: Killed in a plane crash, along with Marshall Crenshaw and Stephen Lee off-screen. *[[Young Guns II (1990)|''Young Guns II (Young Guns II: Blaze of Glory)'' (1990)]] [Jose Chavez Y Chavez]: Bleeds out from a gunshot wound inflicted earlier in a shootout. (Historically inaccurate, Jose actually died in 1924 from old age). (Thanks to Gary) *''Courage Under Fire (1996)'' [Sgt. Monfriez]: Commits suicide by driving his jeep into the path of an oncoming train, after a confrontation with Denzel Washington. *''Another Day in Paradise'' (1998) [Jewels]: Shot in the head by Vincent Kartheiser while Lou is threatening to kill Paul Hipp during a robbery. *''The Big Hit (1998)'' [Cisco]: Stabbed to death with his own knife during a fight on a suspended structure with Mark Wahlberg in a video store (he manages to activate a bomb while talking to Mark while dying). (Thanks to Ernesto) *''A Better Way to Die (2000)'' [William Dexter]: Shot in the head (after first being shot in the hand by Andre Braugher with a sniper rifle) by Scott Wiper with Joe Pantoliano’s modified pistol. *''Supernova (2000)'' [Yerzy Penalosa]: Skull crushed when the superhumanly-strong Peter Facinelli smashes Lou's head between his fists; Peter then shoots Lou's body into space. (The DVD includes an alternate version of this scene in which the skull-crushing is more graphic.) (Thanks to Gary) *''The Night Stalker'' (2016; TV film) [Richard Ramirez]: Dies of B-cell lymphoma after seeing Bellamy Young stood on his side. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Red Tape (1987)'' [Bobby Diaz]: Shot to death by Scott Plank on a pier; he dies while talking to Philip Michael Thomas. (Thanks to Andy) *''Tales from the Crypt: Oil's Well that Ends Well (1993)'' [Jerry]: Killed in an explosion (along with the rest of his gang) when Priscilla Presley deliberately drops a lit cigarette into a pool of oil. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''24: 8:00 p.m.-9:00 p.m. (2002)'' [Mark DeSalvo]: Shot by Zeljko Ivanek after Zeljko holds him hostage to force Kiefer Sutherland to release Dennis Hopper. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Fault (2006)'' [Victor Paul Gitano]: Shot to death by a police sniper while he's holding a gun to Christopher Meloni's head. (Thanks to Robert, PortsGuy and Alex) *''The Beast: Capone (2009)'' [Capone]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head off-screen after a brief confrontation with Patrick Swayze and to avoid arrest by the police squadron. vaguely recall this being what happened. *''Carny'' (2009) [Atlas]: Impaled when a spike from the Ferris wheel falls while he uses his truck to kill the monster. Dies shortly after talking to Simone-Élise Girard. *''Blindspot: Authentic Flirt (2015)'' [Sal Guerrero]: Stabbed to death with a knife by partially seen assailant after arriving in a prison hallway. Deaths in Music Videos *''Radioactive'' (2012) [Owner of underground puppet-fighting ring]: Killed by puppets after being surrounded and attacked by them. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Julie Cypher. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Musicians Category:Stunt Performers Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Filipino actors and actresses Category:Brunettes Category:War veterans Category:Military brats Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Asian actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Filipino-American actors and actresses Category:Stargate Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Blindspot Cast Members Category:Blue Bloods Cast Members